thermofandomcom-20200214-history
My Hero (episode)
My Hero is the first episode of My Hero. Synopsis It's just an ordinary day at the Northolt surgery. Dr Piers Crispin (Hugh Dennis), the publicity-mad TV doctor, still fancies Janet almost as much as he fancies himself, Mrs. Raven (Geraldine McNulty), the sarcastic receptionist, is still frightening patients and Janet's mother has dropped in to wonder why her daughter is bent on passing up such an eligible husband as Piers. Janet, however, is trying to get back to normal after her recent holiday, during which she was rescued by Thermoman when a freak gust of wind blew her into the Grand Canyon. Janet has fallen for Thermoman but never expects to see her superhero saviour again, so when an odd hypochondriac Irishman called George Sunday visits her at the health centre, at first she doesn't make the connection. Plot At the Killeeny Boarding House in Ireland George Sunday is watching a news broadcast about him in his superhero persona of Thermoman saving a young nurse Janet Dawkins after a freak gust of wind blew her into the Grand Canyon. He immediately falls in love with her and goes to the Northolt Health Centre to meet her. In the Health Centre we are introduced to the vindictive Mrs. Raven and the extremely vain Dr. Piers Crispin. After her rescue Janet is surrounded by the press. As she tends to a paitent, George introduces himself to her and as usual acts a little strange. George decides to get advice from his cousin Arnie and goes to his Snack Bar in New York. When Arnie expresses his disbelief that Janet doesn't want to go out with Thermoman, George tells him he went to her in his human identity. Arnie then suggests to buy her a present and if she's pleased offer to take her out. Meanwhile, back at the Health Centre Janet's mother Ella suggests that she goes out with Piers and doesn't take no for an answer. As Janet goes to her flat, we are introduced to her Neighbour the delluded Tyler who talks to her about his encounter with an Alien abductor, completely made of metal and his whole body lights up when his stomach opens (actually Tyler's fridge). When George visits Janet (ready to go out with Piers) he gives her a present which he describes as "Feminine and Personal" (surgical stockings) Janet then decides she doesn't want to go with the Arrogant Piers and asks George instead, he happily accepts. He then goes outside her front door, delighted that she wants to go out with him as an ordinary human, however much to George's shock, Tyler greets him (Hi Thermoman). As Janet gets ready to go out George desperately tries to convince Tyler that he is not Thermoman, he even fails to erase Tyler's memory (due to his special mind), fortanutely when Tyler tells Janet that George is Thermoman Janet dismisses this as another of Tyler's dellusions. George and Janet then go out to dinner to an italian restaurant, despite George acting weird it goes well. However George decides to go to briefly go to Arnie's for advice, unfortanutely while he is there George is alerted to a meteor heading for Belgium and has to stop it, however he takes too long and leaves Janet alone. George then goes to Janet's flat to apologise, she doesn't accept him, he then reveals himself as Thermoman. However despite all the amazing powers he shows her she still rejects him. The next day Janet is walking to work however she discovers that George has set up a Health Shop in Northolt for her, Janet is still unsure due to them being different species. When Janet questions why he, an amazing Superhero would want to go out with her. He says that she is perfection (despite meeting 9847 women prettier than her and 21'000 cleverer). He tells her a love poem of his people that came from Earth and she agrees to give the relationship a second try. Cast Regulars *George Sunday/ Thermoman - Ardal O’Hanlon *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Arnie - Lou Hirsch Guest starring *Irish Newsreader - Charlotte Hudson *Unknown - Jacqui O'Hanlon *Unknown - Mary Farragher *Unknown - Timothy Gleed *Unknown - Rory Lewis *Unknown - Joan Linder *Unknown - Kevin Shewfelt *Unknown - Marcello Walton Trivia *This is the first episode of My Hero and introduces the main characters George Sunday, Janet Dawkins, Tyler, Arnie, Piers Crispin, Mrs. Raven and Ella Dawkins. *Stanley is absent for the first episode, he doesn't appear until the next episode. *Janet asks George if he does everything at the speed of light... *George tells Janet he has met 9,842 women prettier than her and and over 21,000 cleverer, but to him, she is perfection. Ratings *7.1 Million (29.4% Audience Share) Errors *At the beginning of the episode George is staying at the Killeeny Boarding House in Ireland however Killeeny is actually spelled as Killiney. *In My Hero and Thermoman's Greatest Challenge, Janet has got a car: a blue hatchback in both cases. But she says she has no hope of getting one in Series 2's Car. Then again, she has got one in Series 3's Puttin' on the Writs: and again, it's a blue hatchback. *George sets fire to the wicker chair near the flat door, but it is unmarked later in the episode and in subsequent episodes. *Arnie gives George a glass of milk, but George can't have dairy products as they make him vomit on account of his chronic mucus problem: as he tells Janet in Mission Impossible. *George knocks down lampposts when Janet initially rejects him, but he's not supposed to do any harm. **This could just refer to harming actual life forms. *Just what did Janet used to do with her serviette? External links *My Hero Series 1 on Down the Tubes.net Category:Episodes